dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Gohan
：ゼノ |RomName = Son Gohan: Zeno |AniName = |MangaName = Gohan |AltName = Gohan: Xeno |Appears in = Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! |manga debut = "The Dark Giant" |anime debut = "Decisive Battle! Time Patrol vs the Lord of Darkness" |Race = 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth = May, 18, Age 757 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 |Height = 176 cm (5'9") "adult"Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Weight = 61 kg (134 lbs) "adult" |Occupation = |Address = |Allegiance = Time Patrol |FamConnect = Xeno Bardock (paternal grandfather) Xeno Gine (paternal grandmother) Xeno Goku (father) Xeno Turles (paternal uncle)[Jump movie character bios.jpg|V-Jump, November 1991, text beneath Turles translates to: "Son Goku’s [older brother also appeared as an enemy."]] Xeno Goten (brother) Xeno Pan (daughter) |Counterparts = Gohan Future Gohan }} is a version of Gohan who is a member of the Time Patrol. Appearance After becoming a Time Patroller, Xeno Gohan's appearance is Gohan with his Ultimate form, but with informal martial arts clothes almost identical to Xeno Trunks's, most notably a black trench coat. He also wears glasses, like his counterpart's appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. In the Demigra Assault Saga, Xeno Gohan removes his coat in favor of a grey button up shirt with a black vest, maroon necktie & gloves, and traditional olive drab martial art pants with a yellow sash. Biography Background Xeno Gohan's history is very similar to his main timeline counterpart's with him being known to have experienced the Frieza and Cell Sagas, the movies Dead Zone ''(this also includes the Garlic Jr. Saga), ''Lord Slug, Dragon Ball Z: Bojack UnboundDragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X and Fusion Reborn and the events of Dragon Ball GT. As shown in the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, due to the Dark Empire time-travelling to and interfering during the battle with Omega Shenron, Gohan was taken under their control. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Empire Saga Xeno Gohan is first summoned after Chronoa realizes they need more help. Along with Xeno Trunks, the pair travel back in history to Age 762. Xeno Gohan soon notices that the current timeline version of themselves are losing Ki and must be in trouble. They are soon confronted by Xeno Slug who has since merged with the Six-Star Dark Dragon Ball and is in his Great Namekian form. Xeno Gohan whistles as he once did in the past, which causes Xeno Slug to stagger due to having a heightened sense of hearing which staggers the Namekian. As Xeno Trunks is about to get the Dark Dragon Ball however, Dark Demon God Buu having now absorbed Xeno Janemba and traveled through a space portal interferes and attacks the Namekian himself. Towa also arrives hoping to get the Dark Dragon Ball for herself and uses her magic to put Xeno Slug through a Dark Evolution which causes him to grow to even grander heights. Xeno Slug attacks Gohan and Trunks but the two are saved by the timely appearance of Chamel. With no other option, the two half Saiyans fuse together to become Xeno Gohanks but even then struggle to even hurt Lord Slug due to his overwhelming size. Later, Xeno Gohan appears with the rest of the Time Patrol in the Demon Realm just as Mechikabura is summoning Dark Shenron in order to regain his youth. Mechikabura's subordinates, Gravy, Putine, Towa, Salsa, Mira, Xeno Dabura show up in order to hold off the Time Patrol to buy time for the Dragon to restore their masters power. As the battles between the Time Breakers and Time Patrol unfolds, Xeno Gohan along with his brother Xeno Goten transform into Super Saiyan where Xeno Gohan battles against the Demon Gods until the battles come to abrupt end when they are transported back to the Time Nest. Dark King Mechikabura Saga In the game opening, Xeno Gohan along with the rest of the Time Patrol are present at the Time Nest when Demigra invades along with his henchmen Robelu using the Shirogame. In the manga, Xeno Gohan and the other members of the Time Patrol are thanked for their work in preserving the timelines by Old Kai when Xeno Trunks notices another disturbance. The Time Patrol head to Age 790 where they witness Gogeta fighting against Omega Shenron. Soon after arriving, their present timeline counterparts, friends and family under a form of mind control attack them and Xeno Gohan has to defend himself from his wife and daughter until Robelu arrives and puts them to sleep. When Xeno Gogeta is fighting Fin, Robelu tells Xeno Gohan to assist his father and that she will help him unlock his potential. Holding up a single screw, she uses her magic abilities to summon up components that build together to create a complete Blutz Wave Generator. Firing it directly at Xeno Gohan he begins his transformation into a Great Ape. As the battle between Xeno Gogeta and Fin rages on, Fin is suddenly struck from behind by a Ki blast, turning to see who was responsible he see's the newly formed Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gohan. Xeno Gohan joins the battle and powers up a powerful Masenko which knocks Fin backwards through the air and allows Xeno Gogeta to follow up with an Atomic Kamehameha. Amazingly, Fin is still standing and Xeno Gohan prepares to attack him again but Xeno Gogeta tells him to wait, noticing that the present timeline Gogeta appears to be in control. Not longer afterwards, everyone is frozen into place by Chronoa just before Chamel teleports everyone to Demigra's lair. Xeno Gohan is surprised when he see's that Xeno Pan had also been brought along as well though by accident. Xeno Gohan explains to her that they are members of the Time Patrol and when Xeno Pan comments that she would like to join, Xeno Gohan is against the idea. The Time Patrol are told by Chamel of the six Hell Gates and that behind each one lies a Demon God who is maintaining a barrier to Mechikabura's Palace and they must all be defeated. Xeno Gohan heads through the black gate only to be surprised that Xeno Pan had followed him through. On the ground below, Shroom is there waiting for them. He fires off an energy wave from his scythe and Xeno Gohan narrowly moves Xeno Pan out of the way. Xeno Gohan shouts at Xeno Pan for being a distraction and she flees the scene in tears. Xeno Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan and engages Shroom in battle. He manages to kick Shroom to the ground but then notices a small cut on his face from the scythe. Xeno Gohan falls to the ground and reverts back to his normal state as Shroom tells him that he has harvested some of his spirit. As he is about to finish off Xeno Gohan he is suddenly blasted from behind by Xeno Pan who had returned to the battlefield and spurs on her father to get back up. Shrooms begins to make his way over to Xeno Pan when Xeno Gohan grabs his cloak. When Shroom turns around he see's Xeno Gohan standing there now as a Super Saiyan 4. Xeno Gohan hits Shroom and knocks him to the floor before patting his daughter on his head and thanking her for saving him. Shroom charges at Xeno Gohan with his scythe but in a surprise move instead throws it at Xeno Pan. Xeno Gohan deflects it however and follows up with a powerful Kamehameha that destroys Shroom at last. Xeno Gohan then collapses from exhaustion immediately afterwards. He then returns to the hideout where he is subsequently frozen briefly by the mind controlled Chronoa and later struck by a mass of dark energy belonging to Mechikabura. Heavily injured, unable to fight and with Xeno Trunks being the only one left standing thanks to his Key Sword, Xeno Gohan along with the other Saiyans give Xeno Trunks their energy so that he can go on to face Mechikabura at the Time Nest, unexpectedly transforming him into a Super Saiyan God in the process. After recovering, Xeno Gohan and the others travel through a rift to the now desolate Time Nest to assist Xeno Trunks and Chronoa in their final battle against Mechikabura. While Chronoa recharges the Key Sword for Xeno Trunks, the others attempt to buy them some time. Xeno Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 and attacks Mechikabura though he is able to block it. When he attempts a counter-attack, Xeno Gohan is protected by Chamel and Robelu's magic. Eventually Xeno Trunks takes up the Key Sword to deliver the final blow and seal Mechikabura away in an eternal labyrinth. After Tokitoki assumes a giant form and restores the Time Nest to it's original state, everyone celebrates their hard earned victory. Power ;Manga In his base form he has comparable power to Future Trunks, as they are able to fuse together. As a Super Saiyan, Xeno Gohan is able to hold off base Mira and Demon Gods Towa and Dabura. As a Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gohan is able to assist Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gogeta fight Dark Gogeta, with Xeno Gohan's attacks being capable of blowing Dark Gogeta away even when the Majin was blocking. His Kamehameha is so powerful that he destroyed Shroom although he became exhuasted afterwards. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X base Xeno Gohan is overwhelmed while fighting Bojack and the Galaxy Soldiers, though he notes that he once won against them when he was younger. However, fighting them again, base Xeno Gohan manages to release the same amount of power that his younger self had, allowing him to defeat them. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Soaring Dragon Strike' - Xeno Gohan's Super attack in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Masenretsushōheki' - Xeno Gohan's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Kyokugen Masenretsushōheki' - Xeno Gohan's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes as a Super Saiyan 4. *'Fusion Dance' - A short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied several-fold over that of the individual fusees. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Great Ape During the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, Robelu uses Blutz Waves on Gohan as a way for him to undergo an "awakening". Due to this, he becomes a Great Ape. As a Great Ape, Gohan keeps his pants and gloves. By gaining control over this form, Gohan then becomes a Super Saiyan 4. ;Super Saiyan During the battle against the Time Breakers in the Demon Realm, Xeno Gohan turns into a Super Saiyan and engages the Demon Gods in battle. He uses the form again later to fight against Shroom. ;Super Saiyan 3 In the video game, Xeno Gohan is able to use the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. ;Super Saiyan 4 During the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, Robelu uses Blutz Waves on Gohan to allow him to achieve the Super Saiyan 4 state, after gaining control of his Great Ape form. He uses the form for the second time when he fights and kills Shroom. ;Potential Unleashed Xeno Gohan used this state during the Demigra Assault Saga. |-|Fusions= ;Xeno Gohanks After fusing with Xeno Trunks, Xeno Gohan is able to undergo a powerful fusion known as Xeno Gohanks. He uses this form against Xeno Slug after he under goes a Dark Evolution whilst in his Giant Form. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Battles ;Manga *Xeno Gohan and Future Trunks vs. Xeno Slug (Great Namekian) *Xeno Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Towa (Demon God), Dabura (Demon God) and Mira *Xeno Gohan vs. Pan and Videl *Xeno Gohan (Super Saiyan 4) and Xeno Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Fin (Gogeta absorbed) *Xeno Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 4) and Xeno Pan vs. Shroom (Demon God; second version) *Xeno Gohan (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Goten (Super Saiyan), Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Pan, Chamel (Demon God) and Robelu vs. Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) Trivia *As his Great Ape transformation shows, Xeno Gohan's gloves and pants have stretchable properties similar to Battle Armor, Metamoran clothing, and Broly's Clothes. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Time Patrol Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Siblings Category:DBH Characters Category:Z Fighters